


Before Sonic: Ogilive Maurice the Hedgehog's story

by 20Nintegafan04



Series: Sonic The Hedgehog [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Most characters are background characters, Slightly OOC Sonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22270819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20Nintegafan04/pseuds/20Nintegafan04
Summary: After discovering a book in their attic, Tails asks Sonic what it is. As it turns out, it's from his childhood.
Relationships: Miles "Tails" Prower & Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog & Original Character(s)
Series: Sonic The Hedgehog [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603096
Kudos: 21





	Before Sonic: Ogilive Maurice the Hedgehog's story

**Author's Note:**

> First story ever (done before DT Oneshots). Rated Teen for safety, first posted on FF.net

Mobius.

A beautiful planet of bustling cities, lush forests and plains, huge deserts.

But not all is peaceful, the mad scientist Dr Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik always attempts to destroy Mobius and take over and create EggmanLandTM, but he hasn't, for there is a hero, Sonic the Hedgehog, the fastest thing alive...

...

...

...

But this light-hearted hero wasn't always as such, so what happened then?

* * *

One peaceful morning, in the Mystic Jungle.

A small house lies on a cliff with a large runway-like end, in this house lives Sonic the Hedgehog, the hero of Mobius and the fastest thing alive, and Miles Prower, aka Tails, the hedgehog's two-tailed fox sidekick and adoptive brother. Today, the brothers have a few friends over, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Rouge the Bat, Shadow the Hedgehog (He wouldn't call the Faker his friend), Silver the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat (The last two were in the kitchen).

"SONIC, WE'RE OUT OF PAPER," The little fox shouted.

"Why do we even need paper?"

"FOR MY BLUEPRINTS"

"J-just use blue paper or somethin', besides we some in the attic!"

"Alright..."

Tails climbed the ladder to the attic, "*cough* Man, we really need to clean this place up," the room was covered with dust, the kit searched the shelves in the back, he found the paper "a-ha"

*THUMP*

"What the-"

He knocked off a book. "What's this." The kit picked it up, "'Christmas Island Memoirs', since when did we have this?" He opened the book, there were pictures of a younger Sonic, and pictures of other residents, "Woah." He ran down, book in hand, right as the Blue Blur was talking to Knuckles and Rouge.

"C'mon, I just wanna play with it for a bit-"

"WELL I DON'T APPRECIATE YOU STEALING MY EMERALD"

"Seriously you two, get a room"

"SHUT UP SONIC"

"Sonic..." Tails said, not wanting to yell.

"SERIOUSLY IT'S A DANGER TO ANGEL ISLAND"

"Sonic"

"So what, it's just an island Knux"

"SONIC"

"Gimme a sec guys, wassup lil' bro?"

"I found this book in the attic, what is it anyway?"

Sonic stared at the book, with an expression that could either be shock or sadness, likely the former. Memories flooded the hedgehog's mind of his old life before that happened.

"T-that's my photo album from Christmas Island."

Tails was surprised at Sonic's response, the kit had never seen his brother look so shocked at anything like this before.

"I assume you are from Christmas Island then Faker" Shadow said.

"Yeah... I am"

"So, let's take a look at the pictures then Sonic" Amy excitedly shouted.

"Alright..." The azure hedgehog seemed reluctant.

Sonic opened the book as Silver and Blaze entered the room, having heard what was going on and sat down. The first picture was of Christmas Island and it's around 132 residents at the time, kids were stood with their parents, everyone seemed to have a family, those adults without kids were either stood together or with friends, showing how close the town is, but there was one glaring exception.

"Wait, Sonic, is that you in the corner, where was your family?" Knuckles seemed confused, but not really concerned as usual. Sonic sighed...

"I don't know, they left the island when I was one, and left me in the house, guess I got lucky some orphanage workers came along and took me to the orphanage"

Everyone was shocked, even SHADOW to some degree, "W-what" Tails uttered, as it turned out, his adopted brother and he had a more similar past than he thought.

Sonic turned the page a few times, showing images of residents, a few pages later, they find Sonic, everyone looks at it to see how he looked.

"Awww" Amy gushed "Look how CUTE he is."

"Hmph" Shadow grunted, but his ultimate eye spotted something odd, under the faker's picture was a name he didn't understand.

"Ogilive Maurice the Hedgehog?"

Sonic Tensed up before sighing."Yeah, that's my real name, not Sonic, that's just a name I picked to forget my past, kinda seems fitting right?"

Sonic Turned the page, having peaked the other's interests

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
